Multimedia presentations often employ a dynamic array of technologies, ranging from media on the internet, to slides, to text written on whiteboards and blackboards, to content verbally presented by a speaker. Information a speaker or presenter wishes to distribute to the participants of a presentation may be distributed through any of these venues, or made available electronically. Additionally, seminar participants choose a wide variety of electronic devices with which to interact with the presentation, such as laptop computers, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant), cell phones, and digital readers. Nearly all mobile devices come with either wired or wireless Ethernet, USB, or Bluetooth forms of communication. Each generally has their own separate software and hardware which is dependent upon the user, and or device. Sharing of information between dissimilar devices is generally slow and limited. Likewise, distribution of digital information to participants via traditional methods such as email and digital drop boxes can be time consummating, particularly in classroom situations where time efficiency is a premium.